


Violet/Spirituality - Sloth/Charity

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah - color: violet (spirituality), sin: sloth, virtue: charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet/Spirituality - Sloth/Charity

** Violet (Spirituality) - Sloth/Charity **

**J** oining life after so long hiding,  
**O** vercoming his own inertia,  
**S** earching for personal redemption.  
**I** n serving others he finds purpose,  
**A** s a regulator he finds family,  
**H** is choice proves felicitous.

 **S** obriety, a state to be quested after.  
**A** musement, he makes his own.  
**N** agging, the others will thank him later.  
**C** almness, to counter too much anger.  
**H** abits, he needs to work on better ones.  
**E** xpounding, his favorite thing.  
**Z** aniness, the goal of many a tall tale.

 


End file.
